breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Holly White
|Last Appearance = }}Holly White is the infant daughter of Walter and Skyler White. Walter White Jr. is her older brother. History Season 1 Skyler is pregnant with her throughout the first two seasons of the show. While pregnant with Holly, Skyler smokes, much to Walt's displeasure when he finds out. Season 2 They originally plan to deliver her via Caesarean section, however Skyler unexpectedly goes into labor and gives birth to Holly. Walt is not present during the birth of his daughter because he is preoccupied with drug related business; he blames Jesse Pinkman for making him miss the birth. Ted Beneke, Skyler's boss, is the one who takes her to the hospital when she goes into labor and stays with her until Walt finally arrives. Season 3 After her birth and while her parents are separated, Holly regularly accompanies her mother. She can be seen at Skyler's lawyer's office , at her mother's workplace or many times by car. Her aunt, Marie, also babysits her from time to time . While the family is at the hospital at Hank's bedside, Skyler hires a babysitter to keep Holly. Holly is more discreet about the end of season 3. However, she appears especially in the important scene during which Water keeps her and Mike visits him to prevent him from the half-measures . Season 4 Holly appears in every episode of the first half of season 4. As in the third season, we see her especially with her mother, especially when Skyler tells a locksmith to force the door of Walt's apartment , when Skyler watches the car wash or during a family dinner in the Schrader Residence . From the moment Skyler is working on the car wash, Holly disappears for several episodes. She reappears for the end of the season, especially while the whole family is under witness protection at Hank and Marie while the DEA think that Hank and his family are in danger. Season 5 Holly is seen learning to walk in season 5. Holly and her brother spend three months in the home of Hank and Marie Schrader while their parents work to determine the state of their marriage. Not long after she returns home, a fight between Marie and her mother Skyler over the custody of Holly broke out. After Skyler attempts to stab Walt, he takes Holly and runs off. Skyler then calls the police on Walt, who send out an amber alert. Later on, however, Holly starts calling for her mama. Walt leaves Holly — along with a note — sitting inside of a truck at a fire station, where she is found by one of the officers and later returned to Skyler. Returning from New Hampshire, Walt says a final goodbye to Holly at Skyler's new apartment, before leaving to take on Jack's White Supremacist Gang . Appearances Breaking Bad Trivia *Vince Gilligan named Holly after his girlfriend.The Vancouver Sun: Creator Gilligan reminisces in Vancouver as hit series Breaking Bad winds downTalking Bad episode 8, broadcast September 29, 2013 *Before Holly was born, Marie wanted to name her "Esmeralda". *Holly's first word (and her only one throughout the series) was "Mama". **It is Elanor Anne Wenrich who plays in this heartbreaking scene. She can also be seen briefly in Walter's arms in a car wash scene. **However, Moira Bryg MacDonald is the one who plays Holly for the majority of season 5. ( , , , , , ) Gallery Holly.JPG Ep-12-7.jpg|Walt showing his daughter the cash that he was earned. . 5x08_-_Gliding_Over_All_14.png|An older Holly with the family. tumblr_mt927gM2KF1qc8iwco1_500.jpg|Holly White left in the fire truck. tumblr_mtxcshkrah1r7bwg3o1_500.png|A sleeping Holly White. Notes es:Holly White Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Child Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Members of Walter's family Category:Season 2 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 4 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 5A characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Season 5B characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Characters played by unknown actors